What Happens From Here? (The Next Step James and Riley Fan Fiction)
by JileyIsBeautifulTNS
Summary: They say it's about the journey that takes you there. And don't get me wrong, I believe in some cases it's true. I mean, unless you've got your spot taken from something you loved to do. Maybe you're that person caught in the middle of everything. Or, you're trying to prove yourself. What if the person you loved was being dragged away because of a tiny mistake? What happens then?
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens From Here? Chapter 1,**

Riley's POV

My sister Emily, known as the 'it girl' or head E-Girl of her elite group of friends, was just taken down, of her 3 year standing role as Dance Captain for A-Troupe. Yes, that's right 3 years! And she's been overthrown by no other then the new girl Michelle, who's nice and reasonable, other then my sister's harsh and nasty ways.

How's she taking it? Last I've seen she busted out the doors of the studio, with tears streaming down her face, followed by her best friend Stephanie who is also no where to be found. I guess, if I were to be in her shoes I couldn't stand to feel everyone's eyes burning into the back of my skull, slowly aiming there weapons at me. If I were her I would of ran out of the studio so fast that they couldn't even have a chance to call my name before I was gone. But the thing is, i'm not her but I can't help to not feel guilty about this.

I mean, i'm super excited to have Michelle as our new dance captain. We actually have a chance of winning regionals this year! But this whole plan of taking the queen down from her thrown, was my idea. I just hope it doesn't blow up in my face, other then the fact Emily's going to hate me for the rest of my life.

For what I heard everyone else is celebrating in studio B, with pizza and a movie.

And where am I? I'm sitting alone, in the corner of my towns juice bar 'Squeezed' drowning my thoughts with a Strawberry Banana smoothie. My fingers laced around my glass cup as I take a sip staring off into space. I slurp down the last bit, and turn down to my ruffled dance bag to grab my phone.

"Need a friend?"

"Ahhh," I shriek jumping from my seat as everyone now had there eyes glued on me. I looked over to find James who suddenly grew a big smirk on his face, sitting across from me.

I slid my phone back into my bag, lifting my head into James chocolate brown eyes. I stared at them for awhile. There just filled with unknown secrets that he hides, and I know they are there. Last week he tried hiding himself failing his mid term math exam, and it didn't go as well as he thought because I made him tell me the truth. But it also means his mom might pull him out. He told me not to worry about it but as much as I hate to admit it... I don't want to see him go.

"Umm... Earth to, Riley" James laughs waving his hands, around my face. I blink a few times and snap but to reality. Damn it, I hope he didn't catch me staring. "Is there like something on my face?" He starts to mock my stare, as I mentally facepalm myself.

"Nope, just thinking..." I say quickly.

"Thinking about my eyes?"

"Ha," I mumble sarcastically under my breath. My body starts to tense up as James leans forward. He's arms crossed on the table brushing up against mine. I slowly slide my arms to my lap, feeling my face flush and heat up.

"Is everything alright?" He asks me with a slight hint on worry on those 3 words.

No, my sister hates me, i'm sitting here at a juice bar with flared red cheeks and you might be gone from my life in a matter of days. So in other words, "Fine, everything is fine" I give him a small smile looking down at my feet.

"You know i'm here for you right?" James saids trying to find my eyes. "I really am"

"I know," I whisper. I fix my sight on my empty cup and lift it off the table. "I have to go now," I walked over to the counter and gently set my tall glass on it. I shove my hands into my pockets and walk over to the door. My hand reaches the handle as someone grabs me pulling me back.

"You forgot this," James saids holding my bag in his hands.

"Right... thanks" I down at our hands, held together. I then look up, as soon as he pulls his hand back to his side. I watch him walk away down to where everyone else stays. "You want to join us?" He snaps his head back at me calling me over. "This was your idea in the first place," My idea... don't remind me.

"Uhh, I have to go and check on... my... m-my cats, yeah... but i'll text you later" The words stumble out of my mouth, and before I know it i'm now standing out here on the streets. I glance back at the doors repeating to myself, _'Don't fall for him he's no good'_ but really, he's amazing.

**Author's Note!(:**

**I know this Chapter is short but trust me it will get better and there will be more a the story line then this! I just wanted to get it out and it may be a bit rusty. So be back soon for Chapter 2, and the more****_ reviews_**** the faster the update!**

**Until next time; Olivia**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Happens From Here Chapter Two,**

Riley's POV

The words James and Don't stayed stuck inside my for what seems like forever. I spent the rest of my afternoon in my baggy sweatpants and sweater laying on my bed. I tossed and turned at every thought that aimed my mind. Like the thought of James and I getting together, or how I had Beth on my back if I did, or what if someone else likes him what if he likes someone else, what will my sister say? But, why do I even care about her input anymore anyways?

I lived my whole life following her footsteps, mainly because I always had to be as 'Perfect' as my sister in front of my parents. I swear my family is like walking zombies or something because as soon as I do something wrong they will eat out my brains! Okay, not really but it's a full blow of 'Well your sister, blah blah blah this and that' I just want to live my own life for gosh sake's not my sisters.

But nothing has been as awkward as last nights dinner. I literally got dragged off my butt down stairs to sit with my insane family who didn't say a word to me. They just gave a few glares and disapproving looks. I mean, come on people I did something at dance that doesn't even effect you but your first child who's gone to who the hell knows where and you blame me for her leaving? That's her choice, but put everything on me. Thanks.

I then slipped away from the table back into my bedroom where I spent the rest of my night drowning in thoughts again. Yep, the person who's usually the sweet kind girl is here killing her mind with everything. I could choose not to but like I say, you need to get the important stuff done before the fun things. That's life. So looks like i'm here trying to sort out everything before the fun or whatever begins.

I glance down at my grandma's watch, 10 minutes before dance starts and i'm at home panicking to get ready. I slept through my alarm and now i'm going to be late plus i'm walking.

YAY ME.

I tugged on my blue denim jacket and slipped on my flip flops, throwing my converse in my bag. I shut the door behind me locking the door. Only 6 blocks to go I sigh, shoving my hands into my pockets, looking around at the frosted topped houses. Every breath I took came out as a white smoke and every step, made the coloured leaves crumble. I gazed at the sun coming up over the tree tops. As I continued my journey, a black truck slowed down beside me.

Should I feel scared that there's some insane killer or should I just walk faster. I quicken up my step, glancing back every now and then. As I reached the end of the sidewalk, the truck honked making me just 5 feet. I turn my head to see a friendly face.

"Want a ride?" James asked opening the door.

I didn't question it but just hopped into his truck. I set my bag down by my feet, and hit him really hard in the arm. "What was that for?" He pouted acting hurt.

"Formakingmethinkyouweresomecrazykillerstalkingme, " I say in one breath as he just chuckled.

"You're just lucky i'm giving you a ride," He says as I strap on my seat belt.

"You didn't have much choice i'd make you anyways," I give him a grin setting my eyes on the road.

We came across a red stop light and the whole way there has been nothing but silence. Not the I minded it because it's not like that zombie silence but the good kind. Like when we were holding hands on the bus. Silence. As it turned green we pulled into the studio parking lot. Now i'm wondering why he's late but i'm just going to be thankful were here, together so I don't ave to get yelled at by myself.

I open my door and step back out into the cool, crisp fall weather. I burst through the door as he takes his time slowly making his way behind me. What's up with him? I shrug walking down the stairs at studio A. I stand by my cubbie, cramming my bag into the small space. I take out my yellow sneakers and tie them on really fast. I look up and my eyes surprise. Emily, showed up.

I walked over to the rest on the troupe not including James as we all sat in a circle. I join in on there stretching moving over beside Michelle. As she led them, I saw Kate wave at her telling her to come over to her. "Kate wants us," She spoke in a sweet voice that echoed through the room. Everyone ran up to Kate as Emily and Steph stood far behind crossed armed and not impressed.

"Well," Kate clears her throat. "We have a sad surprise, James?" She waves him over. I watched as he walked along side his mom who wore the same expression as Emily.

"Well, I hate to say it but you may or may not know James had failed his Math exam..." He's mom began. I felt the water start tear up my vision.

I knew where this was heading.

"I'm taking him out, I hope you understand,"

Hope I understand? Your crushing his friendships and not only that but his love for dance, my love for him. I looked down feeling my heart snap. Every one look upset but were handling it much better then me. I knew it was coming, they didn't but there still holding it up better then I am. Inside i'm breaking outside I look straight faced and I think my face has flushed white.

"I'm sorry I let you guys down," He mumbled facing down.

Those 7 words crush me. I'm going to miss him so much. I can't just stand here, watching this hurts me so I find myself walking away.

"Riley!" Kate yells across the room.

I don't listen. I don't care. Nothing matters right now, I just want him to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**What Happens From Here? (The Next Step; James and Riley)**

Riley's POV

My feet start to hurt but I don't care. I keep walking down the hallway, bare foot with my face flushed white. My heart keeps beating faster and faster like it's telling me to keep going, keep walking, don't stop, just keep going. I can feel myself becoming slower and slower as I reach the entrance Studio B. The tears make their way at the brim up of my eye lids, becoming heavy making my vision blurry. I gently pressed my hands up against the door, peaking in to see if anyone was there. No one was in sight. My hands, curled around the door knob and I tip toe in. The door shut with a quiet click and I motioned myself to sit on the orange couch.

I sat at the edge away from the door and window pressing my knees up to my chest. I wrap my fragile hands around my legs somewhat rocking back and forth. I stared up at the white brick wall in front of me, more thoughts tried building up into my head but I shoot them down. There is no why he is coming back. You could give him millions of tries at math but he just doesn't get it. I wish I could give him something to help him make his way to achieving some goal to pass but it's a unlikely duo.

The hot tears started at fall down my cheeks, but I wiped them away. I had to be strong, it's not like I still can't talk to him, I guess i'm just going to miss seeing him everyday. Things are going to change. I knock on the door echoed through the room and there stood the tall short haired boy. James, just stared at me, walking in for once without a smile on his face.

He set himself beside me, giving us not much personal space. I didn't mind it but I forced myself to move away. I don't want to become any closer if he's gone in the next few minutes. He then shifted back to grab grip of my hand which I rested beside me. I looked up at him and forced a smile on my face. Before I could say anything James stopped me with his two words, "I'm sorry,"

"I know..." I trailed off and my smile fades away. It's not like him to say sorry. Honesty I was waiting for some different story on why he failed. I guess i'm mistaken.

"You know we can still talk right? There's skype, texting, phone calls. We can even hangout when you don't have practices!" His hopeful smile reassures me.

"We can do all that but it won't be the same and with regionals creeping closer i'm going to be here every single night,"

"Just don't worry about it so much okay?" I can't help but laugh at his phase which is way too over used.

"I can try," I hold his hand tighter but he slowly lets go, as we can hear his moms car horn from outside.

"I'll talk to you later?" He points to the door and I give him a small nod.

"Yeah," I try to sounds the least bit happy.

I watch him shove his hands into his baggy jean pockets and slide out the door. That moment I feel my heart just sink harder down in my chest. Just like that he's gone. I take a sharp breath and stand up on my unsteady feet. I slowly walk but up to the rest of the dancers, my cold feet causing me to walk slower then I already am.

Everyone looks up at me when I make my way to rehearsals. I give them a small grin and look back down at the wooden floor. "Are you okay?" Chloe walks up to me resting her hand on my back.

"Yeah, i'm okay" Just my eyes are red from crying and I feel the need to break if anyone drops a pen. But yes I will be okay to in advance I guess i'm telling the truth. Things are just changing so fast. I do believe in things happen for a reason. Maybe there telling me that if I loose something I can gain something back. I look up at my sister from that thought but she turns and gives me an ice cold shoulder.

I guess not.

Maybe things won't be the same...

With Emily... and James


End file.
